


YOU SMELL LIKE A WET DOG

by BardsAmbrosia



Series: I'm 19 years old and I've already wasted my entire life [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Clumsiness, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, bravepants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OBVIOUSLY CAUGHT IN THE RAIN</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU SMELL LIKE A WET DOG

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit forgot the title was suppose to have something more in depth to do with the story but whatever.
> 
> Burgerpants smells like a wet dog when touched by rain water, his greatest foe.

You've NEVER felt better.

Being outside and dancing in the rain.

 

Until you fuck up and trip over an unleveled part of the sidewalk. Your knee is killing you and you can feel tears stabbing your lids as you squeeze them shut.

 

From inside a fast food chain restaurant you've been watched and sorta mocked by a lanky cat fellow until you fell down. He actually halts his haughty groaning about how stupid it is for an adult to frolic in the rain and how retarded you were and how much he _hated_ rain until your great fall.

 

To his surprised he didn't laugh or smile.

 

It bewildered him that he felt the need to leave his unbusy post and help you.

 

While it was pouring.

 

The rain mixes in with your tears and the sound of lightening roars over your curses. You jolt when you feel weight on your shoulder, someone's hand.

 

"Can you move on your own?"

 

The voice is even and casual, not very happy or upset. Kind of lazy. You turn your head to see a cat monster with a raised eyebrow, expectant. "No...um."

 

He sighs and comes around in front of you to help. "Where'd you hurt yourself?"

 

"My knee, the right one." Although they both do, that one really smarts.

 

The orange dude tries his best to help you, taking your hand. You find his wet furry fingers slippery and its hard to get a decent grip on his in your haste. He repositions his footing on the slick pavement but fuck the dirt for making the sidewalk muddy because as you as soon get up, most of your weight momentarily has to be held by him and he slips back, bringing you with him.

 

You both yelp in kind, and fall down with a splash. He bares his fangs as he hurts himself, mainly his elbows, back, and tail. Thankfully not his head. A hiss and a moan leaves his mouth in a low rumble before he mans up and ignores the pain to see how you fare.

 

You on the other hand, groan and hysterically chuckle from the harsh returning pain of falling on your knees again.

 

Burgerpants silently regards you over him, face getting hot from the close proximity of your face and feeling the length of your body on his, straddling him. His mouth trembles and he recks his brain for something to ask or say.

 

You notice his flustered expression after a moment and realize your position.

 

"Uh--sorry." You say, voice soft. Even though his mouth is slack and his mental process is shot, he can still admire your facial aesthetics.

 

"...george-nus."

 

You blink. "Um, what..?"

 

Burgerpants gives you a hopeful smile, stupidly trying to correct his mindless muttering. "Y-Y-you're gorgeous!!!!!!"

 

You recoil back abit from his loud compliment, ears ringing. But you can't contain the happy fluttering feeling in your chest when he slaps a wet paw over his mouth, visibly cringing from the moisture. You smile at how silly he's being. It's really cute but even if he wasn't being a doofus, he would be cute anyways. "Thank you."

 

Regardless of the thundering and hard rain, stabbing at your back, you lean down and kiss his smiling mouth. You close your eyes and feel a jolt of surprise vibrate through him before he makes an admirable and amateurish attempt at kissing you back.

 

His whiskers tickle your cheeks and his claws teasingly dig into the fabric of your clothing as you shift your head at a more comfortable angle. His purr is loud, like an engine and it causes you to giggle into the kiss.

 

Before things get too heated, you pull away first, his soft lips follows your retreating ones for a moment before he realizes what you've done. "Um..maybe we should go inside.."

 

"Y-yeahh, sounds like a plan." He agrees before giving you a suggestive look. "Dry off and continue where we left off.."

 

You roll your eyes with a smile. "Uh-huh."

 

The feline successfully helps you up this time around and you make it inside his workplace. He sets you down on one of the many chairs before fetching you a towel from the food preparation area of the fast food joint. He makes it his job to tenderly wipe off your face and dries your hair with practiced ease while you do the rest.

 

"You know....I wouldn't usually leave the safety of my job to go outside in the _rain_ to help a perfect stranger..."

 

You had a feeling this was leading to something else. Before you could ask, he opened his mouth again and spoke.

 

"So either you buy a glamburger or let me take you on a date."

 

That was the first time you've been haggled into a date.


End file.
